Harry Potter and the Cinderella Play
by midnightsun198
Summary: Set in fourth year as Hogwarts presentation for the guests at the yule ball. Rating has to go up due to dumbledork. The End is up
1. Act 1

Harry Potter And The Cinderella Play

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling plot is the only thing i own

Act One: Casting

The Headmaster had just announced the tournament and ball when Harry had a thought 'why not do a play for the visitors and parents as part of the ball' so he decided to go to the headmaster's office and plead his case.

When he got into the Headmaster's office the four Heads of Houses were there and were trying to figure out a way to entertain the guests that were coming and were surprised to see Harry and Severus asked

"What do you want Potter?"

Harry just smiled and said

"I have an idea to your problem. Why don't we as a school do a play as part of the ball and invite parents and Ministry to see it as well as our guests?"

Filius smiled and replied

"Excellent idea. What play were you thinking?"

The others bar from Severus smiled as Harry replied

"Why not Cinderella. It would fit in with the ball and it would be able to incorporate everyone including the visitors as they can all be part of the Ball"

Albus smiled and said

"Excellent idea. I will announce it tomorrow morning so we can rehearse and have every one ready by Christmas. I hope you Harry will try and play a part in the play"

Harry just smiled and said

"You will have to wait and see wont you headmaster"

And with that Harry left the professors to discuss the play and who would cast it and who would direct it.

The talks went late into the night and only ended when the Sorting Hat said

"Hogwarts herself has decided to choose the cast with Severus running the Auditions and Filius as her director"

They all agreed to that and a notice was put on the board of all the common rooms announcing that the following two weekends would be the auditions for the play, which confused the early risers until Dumbledore announced the play at breakfast.

Hermoine thought that the whole thing was amusing and declared that she was going to try out for the role of either King or Queen. Ron said he wouldn't mind playing Cinderella's father. Harry just smiled and said he would surprise them all with his choice for role.

The First Saturday: Ravenclaw

People going for what role;

First and Second Years as Cinderella's Mice

Luna Fairy Godmother

Cho Cinderella

Mandy Queen

The rest as Ballroom dancers, band or Choir

First Sunday: Hufflepuff

Cedric Prince Charming

Susan and Hannah Cinderella

Justin and Ernie King

First and Second Years as Cinderella's Mice

The rest as Ballroom dancers, band or Choir

Second Saturday: Slytherin

Pansy Queen

Daphne Cinderella

MIllicent Evil Stepmother

Crabbe and Goyle King

Draco and Blaise Prince Charming

First and Second Years as Cinderella's Mice

The rest as Ballroom dancers, band or Choir

Second Sunday: Gryffindor

Ginny and Hermoine King and Queen

Ron Cinderella's Father

Neville Prince Charming Assistant

Fred and George Narrator

Seamus and Dean Royal Announcers

Pavarti and Lavender Queen's Ladies

Colin Royal Photographer

Harry ...Surprise as he gets the role he wants...

First and Second Years as Cinderella's Mice

The rest as Ballroom dancers, band or Choir


	2. Act 2

Harry Potter And The Cinderella Play

Act Two: The Cast

Severus told the others that he had been shocked that Harry Potter had not gone for Prince Charming but that only a few people would get their desired roles as he felt they belonged as other parts bar the first and second years who all should be placed in the mice group.

Over the next few days all anyone could talk about was who would get which role, so the Weasely twins started a betting ring and the winner was the person who had the most right, and the night before the announcement of who would get each role they finally got Harry to make a bet.

"Harry as you know we have been making bets on who would get each role and you are the only one of our friends not to place a bet yet"

Harry smiled and said "Ok Ask me either the person or role and I will tell you my thoughts"

Fred replied "Alright. But you cannot vote for yourself and it is just the main characters and Malfoy"

Harry nodded and said "Ok for Malfoy I say Fairy Godmother. The King and Queen Moine and Ginny, Stepsisters Crabbe and Goyle with Ron as their mother, Zabini for the Prince and Chang for Cinderella"

George then asked "What about us for an extra vote?"

"Together as the Narrator"

Both laughed and wrote down the answers and got the five galleon entry fee

The teachers were all glad that the results were announced on a Saturday as they were not sure the students would have been able to concentrate that day anxious to see who Hogwarts choose for each role.

Everyone spent the day having fun with four games of Quidditch started with students from different houses on each team, A duelling tournament, A chess tournament and for the left over girls makeover session.

At dinner the students were all watching Dumbledore waiting for the parchment to appear but by the end of dinner it hadn't so he sent the students to their houses where the first of each house to look at the notice board saw that that was where Hogwarts had placed the parchment with the roles on it.

For Slytherin it was Blaise who exclaimed

"I am Prince Charming"

Which caused them all to demand that he read who was who and when he said what Draco got the house collapsed in laughter.

In Hufflepuff it was Ernie who laughed out that Draco was the Fairy Godmother and was forced to announce who had each role.

Luna was the one in Ravenclaw and shocked them all when she said that it was Harry as Cinderella.

Ginny was the one for Gryffindor to notice the cast list and laughed when she saw Ron as the Stepmother but looked at Harry in shock and asked

"Harry why did you want to be Cinderella?"

Harry smiled and said

"I thought it would be fun. I knew everyone would expect me to go for Charming so I deliberately went for a different role as I didn't want to be him"

Ginny nodded and Fred said

"Everyone the winner for the bet for the main roles and Malfoy is Harry who guessed everyone but his own role which he wasn't allowed too"

The common room cheered bar Ron who asked

"Why did you pick me for the Stepmother?"

"Easy she is insanely jealous of Cinderella and as I was going for that role I thought you would be perfect as you are a person who has fits of jealousy weekly specially when it comes to Moine, Ginny joining us, or anything spectacular any of your brothers or I do"

Ron annoyed at the answered stormed you to his bed and sulked for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile in the common room Harry laughed at Ron and said

"I can't wait til he realises that he has to be feminine and dance with Bulstrude"

This made everyone laugh and talk about the dance lessons everyone from third year up would need until Harry burst out laughing causing Ginny to ask

"What's so funny?"

"Malfoy as the Fairy Godmother"

This sent the whole common room into hysterics which people swore they heard in the dungeons.

ROLES:

CINDERELLA Harry Potter

PRINCE CHARMING Blaise Zabini

KING Hermoine Granger

QUEEN Ginny Weasely

UGLY STEPSISTERS Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle

STEPMOTHER Ron Weasely

FATHER Millicent Bulstrude

NARRATOR Fred and George Weasely

FAIRY GODMOTHER Draco Malfoy

CHARMING'S ASSISTANT Neville Longbottom

QUEEN'S LADIES Cho Chang Susan Bones Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood

ROYAL ANNOUNCER Ernie McMillin

DRIVERS Justin Finch-Fletchley and Theodore Nott

FOOTMEN Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan

PHOTOGRAPHER Colin Creevey

MICE GROUP First and Second Year Students

EVERYONE ELSE BALLEOOM DANCERS


	3. Act 3

Act Three: Begin Rehearsals

The next morning at breakfast people from all houses were congratulating those who got main roles and laughing at the two males pouting, Draco and Ron. Dumbledore stood and said

"Due to the dance practice needed for students in their third year and up we have decided that it will occur from half an hour after dinner until curfew. During that time first and second years will be doing their own practice for their roles and the other main characters will be doing that on weekends so we have decided that your homework load will be shrunk so that we can provide the entertainment we all desire to our guests"

Everyone bar Hermoine cheered at this.

That Evening in the first dance class Draco asked

"Why do those that do not have to dance in the play need lessons?"

Severus replied

"We believe that you will all want to be there so this way everyone will know how to dance and be prepared for the way we do some of the traditional dances on the night"

Draco nodded and went into line and snickered when he saw Ron in the girls line and said

"I may have a female role but at least I get to dance as a man"

Ron tried to lunge at Draco but a barrier stopped him which made Dumbledore stand and say

"Until you are all ready to dance together you will be unable to cross the barrier in place. This is so you can focus on your steps rather then the other steps that those across from you are learning"

Harry laughed and got to work following the routine that their female teachers were demonstrating and when asked why he replied

"I want this to be a success and show off to the other schools and guests that will be here for the night"

Ginny smiled and said

"I agree Harry so lets all get to work"

This got everyone in the hall going causing the teachers to smile.

The first Saturday Dumbledore decided that they would just do a read-through of the script and they were all shocked to see Harry was able to add the correct emotional state needed to be Cinderella, but when it came to Cinderella's last heart to heart with Charming Blaise who was sitting next to Harry added the right emotions and support to make them all believe the scene even though it was just the first read through.

After the two had finished they all cheered and the two blushed their thanks to the people around them.

The next morning Harry and Ginny were discussing the dance when Ron stormed down and after hearing the two said

"Why do you have to talk about it, it is bad enough that we have to practice it daily but you don't have to keep talking about it"

Harry sighed and said

"I want to get this right so that Hogwarts shows the other schools that we are the best out there. Just because you aren't happy that you have a female role and Malfoy is able to annoy you about having to be feminine does not mean that you will ruin this for the school so if you cannot be the actor you claim to be then go to Dumbledore and pull out now so they can replace the role or shut up and stop grumbling and know that you have a greater role then Malfoy does as the Stepmother is the person after Cinderella that has the most lines and your poor me attitude is pissing me off"

Ginny nodded in agreement and Ron stood there in a stupor as Harry and Ginny left the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In potions that morning Harry was partnered with Blaise and the two had produced a perfect potion so Snape said

"Mr Potter you will remain paired with Mr Zabini seeing as he is able to keep you from blowing up your cauldron"

Harry nodded but Ron still upset from before breakfast snarled

"I guess you are a Slytherin then Potter. After all snakes only help other snakes and never lions"

Harry burst out laughing and replied

"If they don't back stab their friends then they act better then you then don't they? After all you always jump on the anti-Harry band wagon so why don't you stay there and act like the snake you claim all Slytherins are"

Ron was so angry at that he yelled

"MAYBE I WILL POTTER AFTER ALL IT IS BETTER THAN BEING STUCK AS YOUR SIDEKICK"

The Slytherins laughed at Ron as well as most of the Gryffindors before Draco said

"Guess you are suited to the Ugly Stepmother after all with the way you treat Harry is very similar to how she treats Cinderella"

Ron stopped short at that and stalked off promising revenge.

The next morning though Ron awoke screaming as he was surrounded by spiders with Harry standing over him saying

"If you think that I wasn't going to pay you back after potions you were wrong. I have had enough of your poor me attitude and this prank is to show that I will show no mercy and as you are on thin ice I used a spell that mimics a Bogart"

And walked out of the room leaving Ron there dealing with all the spiders and unfortunately for him no one else was inclined as they all knew he deserved it and more to the point they were scared Harry would come after them next.


	4. Act 4

Act Four: Tournaments Guests Arrive

_This _is parseltongue

The practising was going well for the play and before long it was the day before the other schools guests to arrive and the entire school was getting the school ready for them.

The school in the teachers opinion had never been so bright and clean with the students helping the elves to make sure that it was clean from top to bottom, they were surprised when Harry decided that he wanted the Chamber of Secrets cleaned as well and opened for their guests so had commandeered Myrtle's bathroom and set about cleaning it and then the Chamber.

Half an hour before they were all to start cleaning Harry went to Hermoine and said

"I think you and Ginny should help me with the Chamber"

Ginny who was on the next couch realised that he was doing it to help her get over her last issues from her first year replied for Moine

"I think that is a great idea, we should invite Blaise and when we finish we can do some dance rehearsals"

Hermoine and Harry agreed so they went to the Slytherin door and Harry said to the portrait

"Can you get Blaise Zabini for us?"

The portrait nodded and shortly after Blaise came out and they explained what they were planning to do and he agreed to join them so they went to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, sealed the door and then went down into the Chamber to start redecorating.

Upon entering the main chamber Hermione and Blaise looked at the dead Basilisk in shock with Blaise asking

"You killed that when you were twelve?"

Harry nodded and opened the trunk he had bought and they all dissected the carcass.

Once that was done the four of them decided to see if there was anything else hidden down in the chamber, and after half an hour Harry in an annoyed tone and parseltongue said

"_Where are the hidden rooms_?"

And to the shock of them all eight doors appeared.

The first door lead to three bedrooms, the second lead too a lab/duelling area, the third an infirmary, fourth was a bathroom, the fifth lead them too a menagerie with Phoenixes, Griffins, miniature Dragons and Basilisks, they had too drag Harry and Ginny out of there as both were loving the time with the animals.

The sixth door had a greenhouse, the seventh was a library in which Hermione had to be dragged out of, and the final room had nothing bar a huge tapestry on it was the descendants of all four founders.

Harry upon entering was shocked at seeing his name at the bottom with a blurry name next to his.

"I have a sibling?"

Ginny looking at the same spot replied

"Yes you do and they are younger as your name is first"

"How do I find them?"

Hermione said

"I think they need to add a drop of blood upon their spot. Is that right Blaise?"

Blaise nodded so Harry said to Ginny

"I think it may be you Gin. We hear people say how much you remind them of my mum"

They all agreed so Ginny added a drop of blood and soon the blurry name cleared and said 'Rose Lily Potter' so Harry said

"Well little sis I guess Dumbles cannot stop me from staying at your place as he only said I had to stay at the Dursley's as I had no other blood relatives with a close connection to mum"

Ginny smiled and asked

"Is it alright if we don't tell anyone for now bar Dumbles to get you away from our aunt?"

Harry nodded and said

"How do we make your name blurry again or do we leave it as it doesn't say that it is you?"

Blaise replied

"Gin or Rose just has to ask it to blur her name and it will"

Ginny did so and soon they finished cleaning and made sure that no one with evil intentions entered the menagerie.

When they got to the tunnel Harry said

"There has to be another exit. Salazar and the others would have made sure that there were multiple exits"

Upon saying that a door appeared and when Ginny opened it they saw it was the never used door near the Great Hall.

So they exited there and returned to Myrtle's bathroom only to find that the exit was shut. Harry said

"Hopefully we can just use the other door now that we know where it goes"

The others agreed and went to the Great Hall for tea.

Upon entering Harry said

"We have found a door that we will leave open for our guests to enjoy the Chamber. I am warning you all now, no hurting the animals that are down there and no you Ravenclaws cannot stay overnight in the library down there. That also goes for everyone else including the teachers. We are not sure if the books can leave the library but for now I think it is best that they don't and so we asked Hogwarts not to allow any to leave. Also we found the tapestries of the bloodlines for all four founders and oddly enough Voldemort's name was not on Salazars. I was surprised that Godric and Salazars are one and the same as they were married"

That shocked everyone.

The next day classes were cancelled as the teachers all knew that none of the students would be able to concentrate with the guests due to arrive.

After lunch all the students got themselves presentable and decided to hold a dance practice until the other students arrived, it was a long two hours for Ron while the others were really enjoying the extra practice available to them.

At the two hour mark the signal that Harry had set up announced that their guests arrival was imminent so he got everyone to line up out on the grass respectfully to show a united front for welcoming their guests, it shocked him that the students picked him as the representative for Gryffindor along with Blaise, Cho, and Susan.

Dumbledore greeted the Headmistress of Beaubaxtons along with the other teachers and while they were doing that Harry and the others greeted the students. Before allowing them admittance and awaiting the arrival of the Durmstrang students.

Cho noticed that their was something strange going on with the lake first so the four of them went over to it followed closely by Dumbledore.

When the Headmaster came off the ship followed by Krum.

Harry said to Victor

"Welcome to Hogwarts my name is Harry Potter and I am representing Gryffindor. Behind me are the students representing the other houses, Blaise Zabini for Slytherin, Susan Bones for Hufflepuff and Cho Chang for Ravenclaw. If you and your fellow students follow us we will lead you to the Great hall where refreshments have been set up so that you can all mingle and get to know those you will be living with during the triwizard tournament"

Krum nodded and replied

"Thank you for the welcome. It is very gracious of you all to do this for us. I am sure we would have gotten lost if not for this welcome"

Harry smiled and lead the man saying

"We will have to have a seeker competition while you are here. With us two being called the best of the next generation it will sure be an event"

Krum smiled and said

"As long as all the seekers here join in. We could make it a real competition that way"

"I agree. We have four just from Hogwarts. Myself and Miss Chang are two of them. I will introduce you to the other two inside. How many are there from Durmstrang?"

"There are three of us here. so that is seven until we know about those from Beaubaxtons"

"Quite right. It will be the competition of the year. I think it will eclipse even the tournament"

The two males laughed and continued to discuss what they would do for the seeker comp inside and introducing each other to those from their schools without any bias.


	5. Act 5

Act Five: Guests Get Involved

That evening the usual dance lessons continued for the Hogwarts students while the new students got settled into their temporary dorms.

The next day Victor found Harry and asked

"Why do you all have dance lessons at night?"

"It is so we are all ready for the Yule ball that is part of the tournament"

Harry replied and Victor asked

"Will we be joining you all?"

"Yes we are not sure how many of you know the traditional dances so we are getting everyone to do them. For those that know how too they will join us with dance partners but those that don't will be doing it solo on one side with the masculine or feminine groups depending on who they will attend the ball with. We have a few gay couples going so there are male and females on both sides. It is good that we are able to do that"

Victor smiled and said

"Do you have a date for it Harry?"

"Yeah I do. I am going with the guy I would like to date but haven't been able to ask yet"

Blaise who was just a few steps behind Harry smiled and whispered into his ear

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend Harry"

Harry smiled and turned into Blaise's arms and soon the two boys were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't hear Snape telling people to enter the Great Hall for breakfast.

When he got to Harry and Blaise he smirked and said

"If you two don't mind we would like breakfast soon"

Harry blushed at hearing Snape but Blaise replied

"No we don't mind. Looks like some of them are enjoying the show more then wanting food"

Draco groaned and said

"Well then why don't you walk and kiss then so that those that do mind can go to breakfast"

Harry seeing his tent whispered to Blaise

"he doesn't mind he was enjoying it almost as much as we were"

Blaise smiled and said

"I always wanted either you or him"

"I wanted you or him as well. Hey think we could get him to join us?"

"We could ask or both start kissing him"

Harry smirked and replied

"lets do number two"

Blaise nodded and they both walked over to Draco and started pashing him making him groan in enjoyment and start kissing the two back and when they finished said

"That better be you two making us a trio or you two will find me busting and joining you either way"

Harry smiled very sweetly and said

"You wanted both of us?"

Draco nodded and said

"You two are the Hottest guys in the school and I couldn't decide which of you two I wanted"

Harry smiled and said

"We were both the same so we are a trio"

Draco smiled and the three boys entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

When Ginny and Hermione entered they didn't even notice that they were at the Slytherin table until Ginny looked up about to ask Neville for the syrup and saw that although Neville was there most of Gryffindor wasn't so she turned her head and saw the Gryffindor table and said

"Mione we are so used to following Harry to the table we didn't even realise he wasn't at the Gryffindor table"

"I knew Gin. Harry dating both his crushes was the surprise"

Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion til she looked at Harry sitting between Draco and Blaise with a smile on his face.

Straight after breakfast was potions and Snape said

"I want you all to work as trios for this project and there must be at least one member from each house"

Harry who was sitting next to Blaise looked to Draco in front of him and whispered

"Draco join Blaise and I?"

Draco nodded and moved back a table and joined Harry and Blaise saying loudly

"Thank you Blaise for allowing me to join you and Potter"

Blaise nodded and soon the rest of the class was paired up with Snape groaning when he saw that Ron was with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had grabbed Theo Nott and Neville knowing that Theo and her would be able to watch Neville when it came time to add the ingredients to the potion.

That night all the new students were asked to remain in the Great hall with the Hogwarts group to see who would be dancing with who. Thankfully most of the new students were able to be paired up.

After practice began Victor said

"I think it is funny to see the red head being lead by a female"

"Well what can we say, that is how it is with them"

Ginny replied looking at Luna and then laughing at her jumping at a imaginary mouse screaming

"Deadly Nichet"

With a knowing grin at Ginny.

The next morning was a Saturday and Harry decided that he would lead a tour of the Chamber of Secrets for those interested but was surprised when he looked at the map in the Great hall and saw that Moody was in his room but when he looked at the teachers table appearing to be there and saw the name Barty Crouch at the table so he asked

"Does Mr Crouch have a son with the same name?"

"He did apparently he died years ago in prison why?"

"because Draco that is not Moody it is Barty Crouch under Polyjuice potion. Lets get Snape and McGonagall to deal with it"

Draco and Blaise agree so they went out of the Great hall and ran into the teachers they were after.

"Professors Barty Crouch is impersonating Professor Moody"

"How do you know that for sure Harry?"

McGonagall asked

"My father's map shows where people are in Hogwarts and it says that a Barty Crouch is at the Head table and Moody is in his office. In fact it says Moody is always in his office. I asked Draco about Crouch having a son with the same name and we believe that the fake Moody is junior as he was a Death eater and I am scared that he will try and get me into the tournament and killed"

The two nodded and walked in and stunned the fake before levitating him to the Headmaster's office to question him and get his story with vertiserum.


	6. Act 6

Harry Potter and The Cinderella Play

Act Six: Fallout with a Redhead

When Harry was leading the students through the door in the entrance hall to the Chamber of Secrets Harry heard Ron say

"What is so special through here that Potter gets to lead it?"

Ginny said

"It is an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets you moron. We found it after we cleaned it three days ago"

Ron shut up at that and soon Harry and Hermione were explaining things that they had found in the chamber and the conditions that were in place about using it.

When they got to the animal menagerie Ron was unable to enter so he said

"Why can't I enter Potter?"

"You must mean harm to the animals as that is the only spell on the door about who can and cannot enter as we want to protect the animals the four founders left to protect the school"

"Why would you want to protect some stupid snakes the Dragons Phoenixes and Griffins I get but not the stupid snakes?"

Harry not in the mood to deal with Ron turned to him and replied

"Just because you do not care about them does not mean that everyone else is so uncaring about creatures on this planet"

Ron stormed away and entered the Tapestry room and soon stormed back and screamed

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE RELATED TO THE FOUR FOUNDERS?"

Harry having had enough of being a scapegoat to Ron's attitude screamed back

"WHEN THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT AFTER I FOUND OUT HUH. WE HAVEN'T BEEN SPEAKING FOR OVER A WEEK AND I FOUND OUT A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO YOU MORON. I SUPPOSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT HERMIONE IS ON THE RAVENCLAW ONE DID YOU? NO DIDN'T THINK SO YOU WERE SO FOCUSED ON WHAT YOU SAW AS ME GETTING THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE. YOU ARE SO PATHERTIC THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW WE EVER BECAME FRIENDS YOU SMALL MINDED PRAT. YOU ACT WORSE THAN ALL tHE SLYTHERINS YOU BOAST AS BEING BETTER THAN"

Ron not liking that what Harry was saying interrupted screaming

"THAT IS RIGHT AS USUAL PROTECT ANYONE BUT YOURT BEST MATE"

"**BEST MATE!!!!!!!** I WAS ALWAYS THERE WHENEVER YOU AND MIONE FAUGHT BEING YOUR FRIEND. I WISH NOW THAT I HAD BEEN TRUTHFUL TO MY REAL FRIEND AND SOMEONE WHO ONLY WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND FOR THE TITLE OF BEING THE BEST FRIEND OF THE BOY-WHO-LIVED. WELL NO MORE YOU CAN FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU PATHETIC PRAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OFFICALLY OVER. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OUTSIDE OF WHAT I HAVE TOO"

Ron's reply shocked everyone

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND HUH I WAS PAID BY DUMBLEDORE TO BE THAT AND IT HAS BEEN A CHORE LET ME TELL YOU WITH ALL YOUR ADVENTURES"

"THAT YOU BOAST ABOUT AND USE TO YOUR ADVANTAGE YOU IDIOT"

"AS I WAS SAYING DUMBLEDORE SAID YOU WERE A DANGER AND NEEDED WATCHING OVER AND I WAS TO MAKE SURE YOU STAYED AWAY FROM THOSE UNDESIRABLE PEOPLE THAT DON'T LISTEN TO HIM"

Harry having heard enough let force a stunner that knocked Ron out and then sent him to the Great Hall with Traitor tattooed on his forehead.

When the group got into the Great hall for lunch Dumbledore and Ron were waiting for Harry and Dumbledore said

"Mr Potter what did you do to Mr Weasely?"

"I put that tattoo on your little spy after he went off at me for being the heir to all four founders. Maybe you should have taught him how to reign in his anger in those private lessons you were giving him or do you like when he goes off?"

Harry said making people vomit of the thought of Dumbledore with Ron. Dumbledore smiled and said

"I don't know what you mean Harry?"

"Well in the Chamber I told him what I thought of his friendship and he told us all that he only did cause he was paid too and I have seen him quite often that he goes off to your office with my father's map and you two are never very far apart"

McGonagall had just walked in and said

"If you want Mr Potter we will have a formal investigation into these allegations and until that matter is resolved Mr Dumbledore will not be able to be near children"

Harry replied

"I think that is the best thing for it, after all I was worried when he was always saying 'Harry my boy' like I was his. I was just lucky it never went any further or I would have come to you earlier"

McGonagall nodded and cast a spell at Dumbledore that made him disappear and said

"He will not be allowed within a hundred feet of anyone under age until this matter is cleared up"

The whole group nodded and left not able to eat after those allegations.


	7. Act 7

Act Seven: Tournament Contestents Announced

The next night the Cup was placed for people to cast their names to be a school champion with Harry saying

"I am glad I am not old enough to enter, as people would expect me to enter and I have no desire to enter a tournament like that as I am stuck with enough fame as it is"

Everyone nodded and said that they knew what he meant bar Ron who sneered and said

"Of course you would want to enter. You can't go a year without some sort of adventure"

Harry laughed at him and walked away.

The next morning at breakfast Harry asked Victor

"You enter yet?"

"Yeah I did just as the headmaster finished the age line so that it was over and done with. I had to wait back away from him because of the allegations against him"

Victor replied. Harry smiled and said

"good luck then. Although I can see everyone is expecting it to be you from Durmstrang, Miss Delcour for Beaubaxtons and Diggory from Hogwarts. Well they are my guesses"

Draco who had just arrived said

"I think the same Harry. Blaise and I were talking about it last night after you fell asleep"

Harry blushed thinking about the games the two had introduced him to the night before causing Victor to laugh and say

"New games last night Harry?"

Harry nodded and hugged Blaise who was behind Draco before kissing both boys.

That Saturday at rehearsals Draco said

"I am surprised the Weasel hasn't blabbed about the play"

"He can't Draco as Hogwarts placed a spell on us all so that we cannot mention it to anyone not from Hogwarts. I am sure he tried to write it down but it would have looked blank so that idiots like him couldn't ruin the surprise for the guests"

They all laughed and watched Ron storm in like a bull and growl at everyone.

After practice the students were saying

"Who is designing the main gowns for the stars?"

Harry smiled and said

"I am. I have all but Cinderella's wedding dress designed. Hogwarts asked me the night I came up with the idea for the play. She said to do the basics and make to the people once she had chosen the cast"

Draco smiled and asked

"Can I see mine?"

Ginny Mione and Blaise all agreed with that so Harry showed them all the designs he had done and Hermione said

"Wow Harry those will look amazing, but who is going to make them?"

"Madam Malkin is in on the whole play and has agreed to do the costumes if she can come watch the play. I agreed to that and once the design was finished I sent her a copy and who it was for and she got started on them. She only has the mice costumes Ron's ball gown and the wedding dress left to finish. She has promised to send them when we need them. Draco I also did your dress robes for the ball as well and they will be ready for you as well"

The students were all looking at Harry in awe and left to go to tea.

When they were all sitting Victor said

"I know you lot are planning something but for some reason when I followed you all I ended up back here"

"It is a surprise and Hogwarts herself wont let anyone find out before they are meant too"

Draco said, Victor nodded and soon the meal started and all conversations ended.

The month of October went by fast for the students and soon it was Halloween and all were looking forward to seeing who the Cup choose to represent the schools.

It was as Harry had predicted Victor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delcour for Beaubaxtons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts


	8. Act 8

ACT EIGHT

The First Task

The party held in the Great Hall for the three champions went until McGonagall cleared them out around midnight.

The next morning when Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table a letter appeared in front of him that said for him to go to the Headmaster's Office after breakfast. Harry knowing not to be alone with Dumbledore went to McGonagall and said

"Professor McGonagall the Headmaster wants me in his office"

"You do not need to attend that Mr Potter. I am glad you came to me so that I could deal with it as we all know that it would not be proper for you to go there when you made those allegations against him and I believe that may be why he is doing this as it would make you look like a liar. 20 points to Gryffindor for allowing me to deal with this"

Harry nodded and went back to his friends while Minerva went to Albus' office and said

ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE HOW DARE YOU SEND A NOTE TO YOUNG MISTER POTTER WHEN YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED NEAR ANY ONE UNDER AGE"

Albus backed back and said

"I only wished to speak to him as is my right as his guardian"

It took him only a second to realize he had said the wrong thing when he saw Minerva's face and tried to back away further but there was no where else for him to go.

"**YOU BELIEVE YOU WERE THE APPOINTED GUARDIAN AFTER HIS ****PARENTS DEATH, WHEN THE ONE APPOINTED WAS ME! I HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DEAL WITH THE POTTER FINANCES AND THEY STILL ASK ME ABOUT THEM TO THIS DAY SO DO NOT STAND THERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU ARE HIS GUARDIAN WHEN I KNOW THAT I AM AND HAVE BEEN MAKING SURE OF MISTER POTTERS FORTUNE IS SAFE FROM ANY ONE TRYING TO STEAL IT. YES I KNOW YOU HAVE TRIED TO ACCESS IT WITH FORGEROUS NOTES. I SHOWED THEM HIS REAL SIGNATURE AND GOT IT ALL BACK LAST WEEK AND THAT IS WHY YOU FUNDS ARE ALMOST GONE AS WELL AS THE FUNDS YOU SET UP FOR MR WEASLEY**"

And that Minerva stormed out of the room making sure to grab the sorting hat and Gryffindor sword as she went.

Albus just watched in shock as his usually most devoted follower left him, sighing he thought to himself 'Well at least I know who I need to go through to get the brats money'

Meanwhile down in the Great hall Harry decided to spend the day with the animals in the Chamber and Ginny seeing the look whispered to him

"Can I come?"

"Course I was going to ask you as I want to spend some time alone with my little sis"

Harry replied and the two slipped out and went via Myrtle's entrance so as not to let others know and barred entrance for a few hours so that they had a chance to talk.

Once down in the animal room Harry said

"Can I call you Rose in private?"

Ginny nodded and said

"I would like that as it is my name. So I think that Dumbles knew and that is why Ron and not I was asked to spy on you"

"i thought that too. So favorite color? I know I don't need to ask about boys as I see how much in love you and Mione are"

Ginny laughed and said

"Oddly enough my favorite color is yellow, you know just before it is called gold. How about you?"

"Green. I love the color green as it is so calming for me"

The two continued to talk for hours and were shocked when Draco Blaise and Hermione joined them and the five continued to really get to know one another with out the pressures of the outside world.

But that night Harry was so pleased to know that he had sent off the last costume design for the play and was surprised at how difficult it was to design as wedding dress.

The next morning Harry asked Hogwarts to get all the main characters to stay in the Great Hall so that Madam Malkin could do a first costume sack so that all the sizes were correct for the costumes and what growth spells to include for them all so that they would still be perfect for the ball.

November went quick with all the costumes arriving with students and teachers alike admiring the brilliance of the designs

Soon it was time for the first task and Harry found out very quickly via the mini Dragons of the chamber that there were nesting mother dragons and said to Ginny

"I bet Charlie will be here with them and why he knew about the tournament"

Ginny agreed and the two went out to the area and met with Charlie and the other trainers.

Harry asked Charlie

"Did you know that Ginny was adopted?"

Charlie was in shock and replied

"No I didn't. How do you know that?"

"i am a descendent of the four founders and we found their tapestry's in the Chamber of Secrets and it showed a blurred name under mine and I thought it might have been and when she added a drop of blood the name cleared and we knew that she was my little sister"

Charlie sat there in shock and asked

"who knows about this?"

"Only us three Mione and Blaise Zabini"

"I will speak to Bill and Percy and find out what they know I think telling the twins is OK but Ron..."

"I am not telling him as he will go after her instead of trying to hide his hatred towards me"

"Was going to say not to tell him as he has been here already trying to play the victim with me. I think he thought that I was like mum and believed all of his crap"

Ginny laughed and said

"I sent an Owl home telling mum what Ron has been up to and she sent a reply back saying that helping Dumbledore wasn't a crime and I shouldn't believe everything that Harry says. That woman makes me so angry and thankful that she isn't my real mother"

Harry band Charlie hugged her as she cried for the pain she felt for it and for what Molly put her through trying to make like her.

The morning of the first task was bright and everyone was happy to go to the Quidditch Stadium to see how the three contestants did against the Dragons.

Victor got a score of 38 out of 50

Fleur achieved 40 out of 50

And Cedric got 36 out of 50


	9. Act 9

ACT NINE

Time To Begin Filming

'thought'

"speech"

**Character **Lines

_Stage Directions_

The beginning of December had all of the Hogwarts students excited as they knew that they were to begin filming the sections of the play that would occur away from the ball.

The first scene to be filmed was Cinderella doing her chores while helping the Uglies get ready for the ball

**Cinderella** You mice are lucky to not have to deal with them. I just wish I had time to make my own dress as she said if I did I could go

**Head Mouse **We make dress, you help them

**Cinderella** OK

**Stepmother **Cinderella come help me with this

**Sister C **I need your help Cinders

**Sister G **No Help me

**Narrator **Poor Cinderella having to help three ugly women try and look beautiful  but there is no one to help her get ready herself

**Stepmother **What took you so long

**Cinderella **I was scrubbing the foyer floor like you asked

**Stepmother **Well next time make sure you have time for us before your chores as we need to make your sisters as beautiful as possible so that Charming chooses one of them

**Cinderella mumbles **If that were even possible to make them pretty

**Sister C **What was that? Never mind curl my hair so that I look sophisticated

**Sister G **I want one of those lovely french braids so that I look as though I know how to have fun

**Stepmother **How many other chores do you have left to finish before you yourself can get ready?

**Cinderella ** the floor and the banister Stepmother

**Stepmother **Well you can be efficient then can't you. I will expect this sort of behavior in you ability of doing chores all the time from now on 

**Cinderella **Yes Stepmother

**Sister C **Yuck this necklace is so last season I never want to see it again as well as those sashes

**Sister G **I know what you mean as these necklaces are so old that they are  rotting

**Cinderella **I will get rid of them when I clean your rooms

**Mouse whispers to itself **Things to make Cinderelley pretty

**Stepmother **Good to see you using your head Cinderella

**Cinderella **Thank you Stepmother

**Narrator **This continued with Cinderella doing her chores and helping the Uglies get ready

Everyone saw how well all the did and were happy that no one was surprised that Harry stole the scene and soon it was time for the next scene to be filmed

**Stepmother **Honestly that girl should be thankful we let her live there but no she  has to steal your stuff. Oh well this will be her punishment, that is  what we will tell my husband anyway

**Sister C **Yes mother we may say then and there that we do not want it but we  never mean it

**Sister G **The nerve of that girl

**Sister C **Yeah oh well at least she cannot get between me and the Prince

**Stepmother **That's right girls think positively no negatives as it will give you  frown lines and they make any young lady look ugly

**Sisters **Yes mother

**Driver **We have arrived Madam

**Stepmother Thank you** driver. Girls it is show time

**Sister C&G **We are there, time to get my husband

**Narrator **The evil ladies have left our poor damsel in a bind but will it back fire  on them wait until later to see

"Harry what scene are filming next?"

Ginny asked

"Well I don't have the dress to destroy on me so I think we should do Charming and his parents before the ball and be done for today"

"OK people that means Blaise Hermione and Ginny are needed as well the hair and makeup crew everyone else is done. But make sure you are all back here at nine am with all costumes so we can continue"

People were soon leaving bar those mentioned and the three people filming and Harry.

**Charming **I do not see why I have to do this, I mean come on most of the ladies  coming wont get to know me for me they just want my title

**Queen **It is a tradition my son. It was yours father's one that we met. So be  thankful you get this opportunity

**Charming **Grateful, mother I want a woman that will love me for me and not  because I am a Prince

**King **You will do as you are told my son. It is the royal tradition and you will  honor it, as you are the future King of Hogwarts

**Charming **I do not want to be the Prince as all it does is make people think that I  will do whatever they want me to do and be happy about it. I want to  be able to make my own decisions and not have to be perfect all the  time

**King **You were born into royalty and you will honor our ancestors by doing this  and I will not hear another thing about it. Do you hear me?

**Charming **Of course I bloody hear you. You think you are a god and I have to bow down to you, but then expect me to make decisions that effect  the whole community

**King **You will do as you are told and that is it

**Queen **Come my son it wont be so bad. All eligible ladies will be there and you do not have to choose one you don't like

_The three of them exit and go to enter the main hall where the ladies will present themselves_

"Well done you three that is a wrap for today and we will work on more tomorrow and then next weekend and should be done of everything that is pre-ball"

Harry said making everyone still there smile and the three actros left to get unchanged so as to not ruin the costumes.


	10. Act 10

ACT TEN

A Filming Does Continue

'thought'

"speech"

**Character **Lines

_Stage Directions_

The next morning all of the people in Hogwarts with an acting part made their way to the Room For Requirement so they could continue filming the non-live scenes for the Cinderella Play.

Harry taking charge said

"I want the mice over on the east end bar the four used by the Fairy Godmother. Those four along with Theo Draco and I will be over in the blocked off section. Blaise Mione and Gin you three can do your other pre-ball scene in the north area"

Everyone nodded and headed to their designated area with hair and makeup people going from group to group to get everyone ready

The Mice group scene

**Head Mouse **OK mices lets get this dress ready for Cinderelley so that she can  go to the ball and meet Princey

**First Mouse **Yes Sire mouse, We will make the best dress for Cinderelley so it  can sparkle like she does

**Head Mouse **That is what Is wanting to be hearing. What have we gots for her?

**Second Mouse **Lots of sparkling things and materials so its will look pretty when  we's have finished 

**Head Mouse **Alright Then lets Get to it

**All Mice **YES SIR

**Head Mouse **That's whats I wanting to be hearing

_So as the mice worked hard to make a ball gown for their dear friend Cinderella, gathering the bits and pieces they had collected. With some of the mice cutting material and others sewing, while others de-beaded the necklaces and attaching them to the dress in places to make it sparkle._

**Narrator **Those mice are working hard to make a dress for Cinderella

The Royal Group

**King **My son as you have turned Sixteen this year the Royal Rule says that you  must hold a ball on the following yule to find your bride

**Queen **It is time for you to find your wife my son

**Prince **I do not need a wife yet I want to travel the Kingdom and Explore before I  settle down with a wife

**King **It is the Royal Tradition for this my son and you will do this!

**Prince **Why should I have too?

**Queen **because you need to have an heir in case something happens to my son. The Royal Line has to continue and as I was unable to have more then  you we need you to have an heir just in case

**King **Yes we cannot allow some other family to take control of our rightful place

**Prince **I do not care about that

**King** You will do this so that our family can continue to look after the people. It is  you responsibility to do this

**Prince **I do not want this so know that I am protesting this all the way

_The Prince storms out with the King and Queen shaking their heads at their son_

**Queen **He will fight until he sees her

**King **You are right my dear. Lets retire to the study and get to designing what the  Ball Room will look like and what the three of us shall wear to his choosing  Ball

Harry's Group

"Harry do we get to see your gown?"

Draco asked, Harry shock his head and replied

"No The script helps me with that you know. I get a simple one for this and the real one is shown at the ball. Now lets get to work"

_Cinderella runs into the garden crying in a ruined dress with a few mice following when suddenly a bright flash of light shows a woman_

**Fairy Godmother **What is the matter dear child

**Cinderella **The royal ball is tonight

**Fairy Godmother **Then why are you not there

**Cinderella **My step-sisters destroyed my dress

**Fairy Godmother **Oh dear child. Maybe I can help

**Cinderella **Really?

**Fairy Godmother **Yes now I will need one pumpkin and a cat and Bibbidi- Bobbidi-Boo

_Cat screeches and tried to run away as the Fairy Godmother turns a pumpkin into a crystal coach and it into the Footman for the coach_

**Fairy Godmother **OK now I need some horses will you mice volunteer?

**Mice **We is doing anythings to help Cinderelley

**Fairy Godmother **Good then Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

_Mice changed into horses and dog turned into Driver_

**Fairy Godmother **Have I forgotten anything

**Cinderella **My outfit

**Fairy Godmother **Oh Yes Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

_Cinderella's dress and hair change_

**Fairy Godmother **Now the dress isn't exactly as it will be but my magic takes  time for a master piece

**Cinderella **What about Shoes

**Fairy Godmother **Oh yes they are important aren't they? Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

_Cinderella climbs into the coach _

**Fairy Godmother **Now you must remember to be home by midnight as my magic wont last past that

**Cinderella **OK Godmother. Thank you so much

_The coach drives off with Cinderella in it and her gown changing as it goes_

Once everyone was back together a first year asked

"What is next?"

"OK that is a wrap for today people. We will the other scenes next weekend and then work to fit them together"

Harry announced causing everyone to cheer, and everyone left the room and went to the great hall for tea.


	11. Act 11

ACT ELEVEN

Filming Wraps Up

'thought'

"speech"

**Character **Lines

_Stage Directions_

People were so excited knowing that this weekend they would finish filming and all were hoping to catch a glimpse at the ball gown Harry had for Cinderella but he told them all

"I want it to be a surprise not even Draco and Blaise know what it looks like"

Ginny laughed and said

"You are planning to shock everyone when you appear at the ball aren't you?"

"You better believe it Gin. Only two people know what it looks like and they are me and Madam Malkin. She agreed with me that it would be best to keep this a secret"

"A hint Harry please?"

Hermione begged, but Harry just laughed and said

"That would ruin the effect needed Mione so no no hints will be given. But you should know that I have gotten the eyesight potion and will take it before the ball so that my glasses don't ruin the look"

Everyone groaned but then set up to get ready to film.

"So the first scene to be shot today is the announcement of the ball to the public so everyone involved into costume and take your places"

Harry said

**Person 1 **I wonder why we have been summoned like this

**Person 2 **I know it is mysterious. Sh here comes the Royal Announcer

**Royal Announcer **Ladies you have all been summoned here because as you all  know the Prince is now sixteen. By Royal Decree all eligible  ladies aged fifteen to eighteen must present themselves to  Prince Charming at the Yule ball held at Hogwarts Castle.  Anyone who does not can be arrested as well as those helping  her miss it

**Person 1 **My daughters are either too young or too old so I feel for them

**Person 3 **This is so exciting my daughter is of the right age to be chosen

**Person 4 **Wow I wonder who he will choose

**Stepmother **Girls this is the chance you need to move up in life. One of you  must be the one the Prince chooses

**Sister C **I will be the one the Prince chooses

**Sister G **No he will be mine

_The two sisters argue all the way home with Cinderella silently dreaming that she is the one Charming chooses_

"Well done everyone that was great. What scene is next Harry?"

Hermione asked. Harry replied

"Charming and Cinderella first proper meeting which is the scene after slipper scene"

Everyone nodded and changed costumes, for those that needed them and the Room changed itself to do the scene

**Charming's Assistant **My Lord the lady you have been looking for is inside

**Charming **Are you certain?

**Charming's Assistant **yes My Lord the shoe fits and she had the other

**Cinderella **I hope he likes me

**Charming **I hope she will allow me to travel

**Charming's Assistant **She is just through here

**Stepmother **My Prince it was one of my daughters who fit the slipper not this  maid

**Sister C **Yes I was the one

**Sister G **No it was me

**Charming's Assistant **No my lord it is neither of those young ladies

**Cinderella **It was me my Prince and I am not a maid it is just that they want the title that comes from my family and yours. You see I am the next Lady Aieth

**Stepmother **How can you become the next Lady Aieth

**Sister C **Yes I am the eldest it should be mine

**Cinderella **No it is rightfully mine as it is from my mother's family and not my fathers. You married the Lord alright but it is not his line that can choose the next Lady Aieth as my mother declared it to be before she died

_Charming Cinderella and Charming's Assistant all walk out leaving the three Uglies arguing_

"OK cut. Perfect people I want to do Cinderella having the dress destroyed next"

Ginny said. Everyone nodded, with Harry, Vincent, Gregory and Ron getting changed again and getting into place.

**Stepmother **Are you girls all ready

**Sisters **We are mother

**Stepmother **What about you Cinderella?

**Cinderella **I am Stepmother

**Stepmother **_Whispering to her daughters _Isn't that stuff yours girls

**Sister C **Hey those is my favorite sashes

_ripping them off_

**Sister G **And those sparkles are from my necklaces

_Snatching at the dress ripping it_

**Sister C **And that I my veil

**Sister G **That is my extra material

**Stepmother **Lets go girls. Oh and Cinderella you are not fit to be seen in that

**Sisters **Yeah you look hideous

**Cinderella **You are only doing this because you are jealous of me

_Running from the room crying_

"Well done what is next?"

Blaise asked

"Seeing as Ron Vincent and Greg are already dressed, why not do the scene at the house after the ball. I just need to change dresses?"

Harry asked. Everyone agreed so Harry slipped into the changing room and changed into Cinderella's night clothes while they started filming

**Stepmother **I wonder who that trollop at the ball was

**Sisters **Yeah especially how she monopolized the Prince

**Stepmother **Well we will need to get her out of the way for you my daughters

**Sister C **No we wont. The Prince doesn't know who she is and only has a slipper she wore. I heard that he will marry whoever it fits

**Stepmother **Well done my dear. Lets us pray one of you will fit it

**Sister G **Yeah. Hey where is Cinders?

**Stepmother **No idea. Cinderella, Cinderella, oh Cinderella?

_Cinderella enters in her nightgown with a veil over her hair_

**Cinderella **You Called Stepmother

**Stepmother **I was wondering were you were. Never mind return to your bed you  have lots to do in the morning

**Cinderella **Yes Stepmother

_Cinderella leaves the room yawning hiding her smile behind her hand_

"OK we will do one more scene and then finish the rest tomorrow. What one do you want to do?"

Harry asked

"The one with the glass slipper. So I am finished"

Neville said and everyone agreed

**Royal Announcer **Open up for the Royal Announcer

**Stepmother **How may we help you?

**Royal Announcer **I need all young maidens in the entry hall to try this slipper

**Stepmother **Very well I shall summon them. Daughters come here please

**Sisters **Yes mother

**Royal Announcer **I need you both to try on this glass slipper

**Sister C **Me first I have been looking for it

**Royal Announcer **Very well

**Sister C **I know this is my shoe

_She tries it on but it is too small for her foot_

**Royal Announcer **Sorry but it is not yours

**Sister G **Then it must be mine

**Royal Announcer **very well. Be seated and try it on

**Sister G **Yes kind sir

_She tries it on but can not even get two toes into it_

**Royal Announcer **Sorry but your foot is even bigger then your sisters. Are there  any other young maidens here?

**Stepmother **No there is no other young maiden here

_Cinderella enters from outside with a basket of Chicken Eggs_

**Royal Announcer **Then who is this young lady?

**Stepmother **Just a servant

**Royal Announcer **Maiden will you please come here?

**Cinderella **How may I help kind sir

**Royal Announcer **I need you to sit here and try this on

**Cinderella **Very well

**Royal Announcer **Now just lift your foot here

_Cinderella lifts her foot and the slipper slides on perfectly_

**Stepmother **There must be a lot of young maidens with that foot size then if she  fits it

**Royal Announcer **Were you the girl from the ball

**Cinderella **Yes and I have the other slipper to prove it

_She pulls out the other glass slipper and the Royal Announcer races to get the prince_

**Stepmother **You horrid girl doing this to your sisters

**Cinderella **They are not my sisters

**Stepmother **Come with me now

**Cinderella **No I will not do anything for you again

And with that the actors changed out of their costumes and left the Room For Requirement to spend the rest of the day doing other things.

The next morning everyone got there early so they could do the last scenes and know that everything was ready.

"OK the first scene will be Cinderella leaving the ball the dress will be the Fairy Godmothers first dress as if too show the magic fading, and I am not ready to show the full ballgown"

Harry announced making everyone groan but get to work

_Cinderella ran as fast as she could to her coach with the Prince running behind her_

**Charming **Please wait

_Cinderella stumbles and loses one of the slippers as she races down the stairs without stopping_

**Charming **Please Miss just tell me your name so I can find you

_The Prince continues to beg as Cinderella gets into the coach and it speeds away. The Prince stops picks up the Slipper _

**Charming **Whomever this glass slipper fits I will marry

_And with that goes back inside to tell his parents_

"Great everyone. We now only have one scene left and that is the wedding and Charming and Cinderella's talk"

Harry said and everyone got ready to film the final scene

**Priest **I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride

_Crowd Cheer_

**King **It gives me great honor to introduce Prince and Princess Charming the Lords Of Aieth 

_Crowd Cheer _

**Narrator **the reception goes off with out a hitch. We now watch as Cinderella and  Charming sit down to talk about the future

**Charming **So dear wife, what do you think we should do next

**Cinderella **I am not sure I am just glad to be out of that Hell Hole

**Charming **What do you mean?

**Cinderella **After my father remarried it was hard for me because all they wanted  was my mother's title believing it was my fathers. It hurt that they  would use my family and then because my mother's money was  locked away my father had to go back to work. It was then my  Stepmother and her daughters started treating me like a slave. It is  hard and then when my Stepmother called me a maid it broke my  heart that even though they were in my families home I would never  be part of the family

**Charming **Well you will never have to worry about that again. You have me and  my parents and when we have children you will always have them. I  promise my dear wife that you will never have to see them again. It is  also why I asked my father to not invite them to the wedding. Your  father was but choose not to attend I am sorry

**Cinderella **Thank you Charming that means the world to me. I am looking  forward to that and travelling the entirety of our land

**Charming **Wow that was always my plan

**Cinderella **It is nice we have the same dreams. I know your parents want an heir  so if we try for an heir first then start traveling

**Charming **Duty before fun. I hate it but it is something we have to do what is  right for the people first

**Cinderella **I am glad you agree with me. Well it is our wedding night maybe we  should start trying for a baby so we can start our honeymoon

Narrator And They Lived Happily Ever After


	12. Act 12

ACT TWELVE

Fudged Up

'thought'

"speech"

Monday morning came Harry and the other Gryffindors had potions so they headed down unaware of just what was to happen

"Ha Weasel, without Harry you are just a nobody"

"Better that than a mini Death Eater"

"WHY YOU"

And with that both boys fired a spell Draco's hitting Hermione and Ron's Crabbe. Just then Snape enter and said

"What is going on here?"

"Weasley and Malfoy were fighting and fired a spell off look Weasley's hit Crabbe" "Send him to the hospital wing"

"Sir Malfoy's hit Hermione"

"I see no difference"

With that everyone facing Harry backed away at the look on his face, Snape however wasn't so was shocked when harry snarled

"Listen here you overgrown bat, you are meant to be a teacher but you act like the dunder head you always accuse us of. Everyone one can see that Draco's spell has made her front teeth grow and if you are that blind then how can you make potions. Therefore I will not be back to this classroom until you grow up. Also any point and detentions you are planning to deduct I do class them as valid as you are not a teacher but a bully. Come on Hermione lets get you to Madam Pomfrey"

Hermione nodded as the two walked away they heard Snape yell

"A months detention and a hundred points from Gryffindor"

But anyone watching either records saw no change in either to indicate that Snape had spoken.

At lunch Severus was shocked when he saw that the points he had taken from Harry weren't removed from the hourglass so he said loudly in front of everyone

"Potter you have just lost a hundred points from Gryffindor for the disrespect you showed in the potions corridor"

But to the shock of everyone looking at the hourglasses nothing happened so Harry said

"Guess the student has to accept the punishment for it to actually work, and as I do not see you as a professional or even a true teacher you speak those words but they mean nothing Mister Snape"

Everyone was surprised so Minerva asked what had happened and Blaise Zabini explained everything accurately causing Minerva to storm up to Severus grab him by the ear and shove him to the ground before saying

"Severus Snape never in all my life have I been this disgusted in a fellow teacher and what you did was not only ethically wrong but was also professionally. We are here to teach the students not treat them like dirt under our shoes. You hated what the marauderers did too you but you are acting worse then they ever did. This is your first official warning, two more and you are out of here do you understand"

Severus meekly nodded and practically ran from the hall, while all the students cheered at Minerva's actions. But that all changed when they spied the front of the Daily Prophet. Hermione seeing it first asked Minerva

"Professor McGonagall can Minister Fudge stop what we have done?"

harry was the one to reply

"No Mione he cannot. Professor may I deal with him when he comes?"

Minerva saw the look and remembered the similar one his mother had whenever she humiliated the marauderers nodded with a smile as they all awaited the Ministers entrance.

When Minister Fudge and his goons (I mean Bodyguards) entered he stormed up too the head table and announced

"The ridiculous event Dumbledore organized is officially canceled"

Harry then stood up march up too Fudge and said

"Then the event is still on as Dumbledore has had nothing to do with what **I **and the **OTHER **students have planned. His biggest role was allowing it too happen. The teachers have been available should we need them but they have not been apart of the finer details. It has been us students. It is out way of entertaining our foreign guests and families. SO bugger off and leave us alone. **I will not allow you to ruin this, do you understand me**?"

Cornelius almost ran away at the look he was receiving form the boy-who-lived, so he nodded and then ran saying

"An emergency has occurred got to run


	13. Act 13

ACT THIRTEEN

Dumbledore's Exit! Trelawney Seer?

'thought'

"speech"

Not long after Fudge had left Amelia Bones walked in and said

"I have an arrest warrant for one Albus Dumbledore, for sexually abusing students"

Minerva escorted Amelia out as the students cheered the old man's exit.

"How is it abuse if I did it willingly?"

Ron thought out loud. Hermione happily explained

"Any one under the age of sixteen who has sex with an adult is classed as abused as they are not old enough to understand what is happening to them"

The students all agreed with her and soon they were all of to class which for the Gryffindors was Divination.

Upon entering Harry walked over to the side of the room and opened the window wide open to let some fresh air into the room. Trelawney who had just entered said

"Close that window but it disrupts the rooms ability to help you all to access the inner eye"

"No all it does is make us want to pass out from a lax of oxygen. You have over used the incense and that is what is blocking anyone from accessing their inner eye"

"What would you know I am a certified seer"

"I bought a crystal ball to see whether or not I had it and oddly enough I saw more in it then the ones you have here. The witch in the store I got it thinks you maybe using glass balls instead of crystal ones as you are only a prophet and not a seer"

"What would you or she know about that?"

"Well for starters she taught me a spell to check and with a real crystal ball I have seen both past and future events"

"Fine try your silly little spell and prove me right"

"Fine I will"

And with that Harry went over to balls and said the spell showing that all bar her own personal one were glass so he turned to her and said

"Huh I was right they are all glass. No wonder no one ever really sees anything here you make sure that they can't. Well I can do that on my own so I quit this class. I think the rest of you should too as she isn't allowing anyone that can foresee anything to actually find out that they can"

He then walked out with everyone following him in disgust for the teacher, planning to put in an official complaint.

After classes were over harry and Hermione were in the library doing their transfiguration homework when Draco came over and said

"Harry can have some time alone?"

"Sorry Draco but at the moment I am very busy doing my homework. Maybe later"

"You are choosing the Mudblood over me?"

Hermione looked at harry then and backed away slowly as he wasn't happy

"Hermione is my friend and we are doing our school work"

"So she is just a Mudblood"

Well with that harry turned to him and punched him fair in the mouth saying

"How dare you talk about my friends like that. You know I cannot stand that word as my mother was a muggle-born like Hermione so using that word to me is saying bad things about my mother. And as you cannot get through your thick skull you and I are over. I don't mind if Blaise still is with you but I will not be as I cannot stand your attitude"

Harry then stood up kneed Draco in the balls and walked out leaving all his stuff and just in a bad mood. Hermione packed all his stuff up and wen to the Great Hall to get Blaise so that he could cheer up harry

"Blaise, Draco pissed harry off using the M word"

"Not again. Harry did say that if her used that word again he would break it off with Draco"

"He did that. He said you two could still be together but he would go near Draco"

Blaise smiled and said

"He is saying that just in case it would upset me to not have Draco. I want Harry more and if Draco has pissed him off again I don't want him either"

And with that he walked out saw Draco punched him in his newly repaired nose and snarled

"You are now single as I told you that if you upset Harry again we would be over. So stay away from me and harry until you can learn to grow up"

He then walked away from Draco knowing that Harry would be in the hidden library that they had found and hadn't told anyone but Hermione about yet.

When he walked into the library he saw Harry crying so he went over to hold Harry until he calmed down

"You OK Harry?"

"Yeah I knew it would happen I just hoped that he would grow up first though"

"I know I had warned him too. I wanted you more then him so he is single"

Harry smiled and relaxed into Blaise's arms until he fell asleep.

When Hermione walked in with Ginny, Blaise woke harry and the four soon started planning what they would do to Draco for upsetting Harry, and Ron for pissing off Ginny.

"Why don't we get them together as a couple?"

Harry asked, all the others smirked and Blaise replied

"That would be perfect especially with how they both act"

So for the next hour they brewed a potion to make them believe that they were together and gave it to them during tea smirking at the others in the know.

The rest of the school were in shock when as tea finished they declared their love for each other but when they saw the looks on harry and Ginny they knew what was going on and they all planned to keep it going.

* * *

A/N I am in the making of a new story have 2 different ideas though so you lot can choose

1. a crossover with a lot of DC Marvel comics

or

2. a story about a challenge unwhich students travel to 5 different countries for items


	14. Act 14

ACT FOURTEEN

The Ball Begins

'thought'

"speech"

The days leading up to the Yule Ball went quickly with everyone laughing at Ron and Draco behind their backs knowing that their lovey-dovey attitude was due to a prank by Harry and Ginny.

The day of the ball arrived and all the Staff and Students were rushing around getting ready while the Elves were cooking up a storm under the watchful eyes of Dobby making sure everything was perfect for 'Master Harry Potter Sir's Play' as he was calling it.

The potion on Draco and Ron had worn out but had done so while the two were asleep wrapped in each other's arms, so both woke up saw the other and screamed and tried to hex the other.

The night began and all non-major characters, guests and their families were in the Great Hall waiting for the three champions and their guests to enter.

Once the three had a screen came down and showed the pre-ball scenes of the play before Ginny Mione and Blaise entered with Blaise still complaining about the ball

"Mother, I really think this is a waste of time..."

"Sh honey they are just around the corner"

The three walked onto the stage with Hermione scowling at the other two but smiled once looking out at everyone else said

"Welcome to my sons choosing ball. Tonight he will choose his bride so which of you will it be. Ladies please line up to introduce yourselves to him"

All the girls got into line before you heard Crabbe and Goyle yelling

"Get out of the way losers the prince is going to choose one of us so let's get it over with and let us go first"

"No you two can stay at the back as he would never choose anyone so ugly"

Ron standing with them said

"My daughters are more beautiful than any of you tramps"

The other girls burst into laughter and replied

"To you maybe but to everyone else they look like a couple trolls"

"Don't be mean"

"Yes I agree that was rude"

Ron said

But the second girl replied

"I was meaning that what she was saying was rude to the trolls"

Everyone laughed at that and soon Blaise had been introduced to everyone and had started dancing with everyone bar Crabbe and Goyle

Soon enough the spotlight hit the doors to the Great Hall so everyone turned to look as they opened and everyone stood in shock as Harry entered the hall looking a million Galleons.

Blaise quickly walked over and said

"You are the most beautiful one lady I have seen please dance with me"

Harry nodded not confident in being able to speak

The two danced until the artificial clock started to strike twelve and Harry raced out the doors followed by Blaise and the screen started up again

While this was happening all the major actors walked up to Hermione and Ginny were and waited for the movie to end so that they could thank everyone

As the final scene ended a curtain fell and all the actors walked to the side of it and then as it rose one by one they entered the stage to receive their applause

After they were all on stage Hermione said

"It is thanks to the tireless efforts of three people that this went off like it did. First we the students would like to thank Professor Flitwick for all his time in assisting us learning our lines acting out the scenes properly and knowledge of how it would look"

Ginny handed him the present the students had gotten him before saying

"The next person we would like to thank personally is Madam Malkin who made all of our costumes. Without all of her hard work this wouldn't have looked as well as it does"

Blaise handed her, her own gift before saying

"Before I thank the last person we all would like to thank all of the staff here at Hogwarts for encouraging us to do this, for teaching us to dance and understanding how much pressure we put on ourselves to do this.

But our final thank you goes to our Leading Lady Harry Potter. It is thanks to him that we did this as it was his idea from the get go, he even wrote the script and designed all of the outfits that we wore for this so, To Harry Potter the hardest working Star of this show"

Harry received a gift and a standing ovation so he gave a small speech

"I thank you all for coming and sharing this with us. But most of all I want to thank all of the students involved as I know like me we all put hours and hours of practice in this so that tonight would be perfect for all of our guests. So I think they deserve the credit as well"

The End

**AN**

I apologise that it took me forever to get this final chapter out but I got a bad case of writers block and have just finished so please enjoy


End file.
